Crónicas Pokémon
by Candy Black
Summary: Colección de historias que podrían haber sido vividas por Ash y sus diferentes compañeros a lo largo de su viaje por las distintas regiones, conociendo a entrenadores, coordinadores y sus pokémon, y también a gente que hace cosas realmente originales. Variedad de géneros y temas.


Dislaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

1. Música Pokémon

Era un hermoso día en la región de Kanto. Nuestros héroes, Ash, Misty y Brock, se encontraban de camino a Ciudad Azafrán, donde Ash pensaba retar a la líder del gimnasio para ganar su sexta medalla.

-Me muero de hambre…- Repitió el más joven del grupo por enésima vez en aquella mañana.

-Ya casi hemos llegado a Ciudad Azafrán. Comeremos allí.- Respondió Brock.

-Sí, Ash, así que deja de quejarte de una vez. Todos tenemos hambre. Y te recuerdo que si vamos a Ciudad Azafrán es para que tú puedas ganar tu estúpida medalla.- Intervino Misty.

-Vale, Misty, no hace falta ponerse así…- Ash iba arrastrando los pies por el camino. Incluso Pikachu, que iba subido a su gorra, parecía agotado.

-Dejadlo ya, chicos. Hemos llegado.

Efectivamente así era. Durante su pequeña discusión habían llegado hasta Ciudad Azafrán, la más grande de todo Kanto.

-¡Comida!- Gritó Ash, entrando al primer restaurante que encontró, seguido de cerca de Misty y Brock.

-Nunca cambiará…- Suspiró ella mientras cerraba la puerta del establecimiento.

El trío estaba deleitándose con una fantástica comida cuando alguien se paró frente a su mesa.

-¡Hola! Perdonadme, siento interrumpiros.

Los tres levantaron la vista para encontrarse con una chica unos años mayor que ellos sonriéndoles. Era muy guapa: su cabello rubio caía por su espalda sujeto en dos grandes coletas. Vestía de negro y rosa y llevaba un taco de panfletos en la mano.

-¡Puedes interrumpirnos cuando quieras!- Brock se puso en pie de repente, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara.- Dinos, ¿cómo es que eres tan guapa? ¿No te duele la cara?

-Para, Brock, la estás molestando.- Dijo Misty tirándole de la oreja para volverle a sentar.- Discúlpale… Perdona, no sé cómo te llamas.

Ella sonrió, agradecida por la intervención de Misty.

-Me llamo Amaya, y este es Jigglypuff.- Dijo mientras un pokémon salía de detrás de ella y saltaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Ahh!- Ash se pegó contra la pared junto a Pikachu.- ¡Zodcodro!

-¡Ash, no hables con la boca llena! - Le regañó Misty.

El chico tragó y señaló a Jigglypuff.

-No tengáis miedo.- Les tranquilizó Amaya.- Jigglypuff no hará nada si no se lo pido. Es muy bueno y obediente. ¿Verdad que sí, Jigglypuff?- El pokémon asintió.- ¿Veis?- Amaya les dedicó una sonrisa que provocó que Brock comenzara a babear.

-Si tú lo dices…- Ash no parecía muy convencido. Había tenido unas cuantas malas experiencias con Jigglypuffs anteriormente.

-¿Querías decirnos algo, Amaya?- Preguntó Misty.

-¡Amaya! Ese nombre suena como música en mis oídos, es casi tan bonito como la chica que lo lleva. Yo, mi ángel radiante, soy Brock.- Se presentó el moreno, que a punto estuvo de subirse a la mesa.

-¡Brock! ¡Compórtate! De veras que lo siento, Amaya… hace esto muy a menudo.- Suspiró.- Yo soy Misty.

-¡Y yo Ash, un futuro Maestro Pokémon que ha venido a retar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán!

-Encantados de conoceros.- Respondió Amaya.- Jigglypuff y yo somos parte de un grupo de música que va a dar un concierto esta noche en la plaza de la ciudad.- Les repartió unos panfletos y sonrió.- Sería maravilloso que vinierais a vernos, ¿verdad, Jigglypuff?

-¡Jiggly!

-¡Amaya!- Un chico que vestía igual que la aludida entró corriendo en el restaurante en ese momento.- Por fin te encuentro.

-¡Warren! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella.

-Por favor, Misty, dime que ese no es su novio…- Susurró Brock a su oído.

-Y yo que sé, Brock…- Respondió ella también por lo bajo.

-Me temo que seguimos sin número final especial.- Dijo Warren a Amaya.

-¿Tampoco ha funcionado?

-No… Wigglytuff ha tenido que despertarme a base de destructor y doblebofetón.- Respondió él, apenado.

Amaya puso cara de dolor.

-¿Wigglytuff?- Ash prestó atención al pokémon rosa que iba detrás del chico y sacó su Pokédex.

_Wigglytuff: El pokémon globo y forma evolucionada de Jigglypuff. Su cuerpo es tan elástico que cuando inhala aire profundamente puede hincharse sin límite_

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡El concierto es esta noche!- Exclamó la rubia.

-Estoy pensando, Amaya, ya daremos con la solución…

-Disculpad.- Intervino Ash llamando su atención.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Warren, te presento a Ash, Misty y Brock. Están de paso en la ciudad. Estaba hablándoles de nuestro grupo e invitándoles al concierto de esta noche.- Dijo la chica.

-Encantado de conoceros. Yo soy Warren, el guitarrista de "Los Jigglypuffs de Azafrán" y este es mi amigo Wigglytuff.

-¿Los Jigglypuffs de Azafrán?- Preguntó Misty.

-Es nuestro grupo de música, el que actúa esta noche.- Respondió Amaya.- Aunque sin número final…

-¿Cuál es vuestro número final?- Preguntó Brock.

-Veréis.- Empezó Warren.- Nos llamamos "Los Jigglypuffs" porque nuestros pokémon actúan con nosotros haciendo coros y bailando en el escenario.

-¡Qué original!- Exclamó Misty.- ¡Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff actúan con vosotros!

-Así es.- Respondió Amaya.- Por eso queríamos hacerles un homenaje terminando el concierto con la canción de Jigglypuff, pero…

-Pero todo el mundo se duerme al oírla.- Terminó Ash.

-Sí, pero ese no es el problema.- Dijo Amaya.- Iba a cantarla yo, lo que soluciona el detalle del sueño, ya que no es la canción lo que tiene ese efecto, sino la voz de Jigglypuff. El problema es que para tocarla necesitamos oírla y pasarla a lenguaje musical para poder aprendérnosla.

-En realidad el problema es que nunca somos capaces de oírla entera.- Suspiró Darren.- Nos dormimos. Llevamos semanas haciendo experimentos con café y despertares, pero no hay manera.

-Es una lástima…- Dijo Misty.- Nunca he llegado a oírla entera, pero estoy segura de que es una canción preciosa.

-Lo es.- Corroboró Amaya.- Con nuestras pruebas hemos llegado a escucharla y solfearla hasta más o menos la mitad, pero no es suficiente y empezamos a quedarnos sin ideas.

-¡Nosotros os ayudaremos!- Exclamó Ash.- ¿Verdad que sí, Pikachu?

-¡Pika!

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro que entre todos conseguimos algo antes de esta noche!- Exclamó Brock.

Warren y Amaya sonrieron.

El local de ensayo de Los Jigglypuffs estaba cubierto de pósters de dicho pokémon y de su evolución así como de fotos de los componentes del grupo, cuatro chicos vestidos siempre a juego y Amaya brillando siempre en medio de todos ellos con su micrófono. Reconocieron a Warren con su guitarra, pero las caras del bajista, el teclista y el batería se les escapaban.

-Empiezo a ponerme celoso de que Amaya esté siempre rodeada de chicos…- Comentó Brock a sus amigos mientras los músicos preparaban su equipo de sonido.

-Déjalo ya, Brock.- Dijo Misty.- No es tu novia. Ni lo va a ser.

-¿Crees que está con Warren?- Preguntó preocupado.

Misty ni se molestó en contestarle.

-Todo listo.- Anunció el chico.

-Podríamos hacer turnos para escuchar la canción.- Dijo Ash.- Así no nos dormiremos todos a la vez.

-Pero Ash.- Dijo Amaya.- ¿Vosotros sabéis solfeo para reconocer las notas y pasarlas a un instrumento?

-Ehmmm…- Se rascó la cabeza.- No.

Warren suspiró.

-Empiezo a perder la esperanza de que lo consigamos. Gracias, chicos, pero creo que es imposible.

-No, Warren.- Dijo Misty.- Tiene que haber una manera, y averiguaremos cuál es.

-Amaya.- La llamó Brock. Misty ya se preparaba para cogerle de la oreja, cuando de repente él dijo algo lógico.- Dijiste que la canción de Jygglipuff es inocua cuando no la canta él.

-Así es.

-¿Y si es una grabación?

Los músicos se miraron entre sí.

-No lo hemos probado.- Respondió.- ¡Qué buena idea, Brock!

-Brock ha dicho algo coherente delante de una chica guapa…- Comentó Ash al oído de Misty.

-¿A ti también te parece guapa?- Inquirió molesta.

-No, no. Para nada… ¡Pikachu me llama! ¡Adiós!- Ash salió corriendo al otro extremo de la sala y cogió en brazos a un Pikachu muy extrañado.

Amaya colocó un micro a la altura de Jigglypuff.

-Ya sabes qué hacer.- Le dijo cariñosamente. Conectó el micro y todos salieron de la sala.

-Hemos cronometrado que la canción dura en torno a dos minutos y medio. Tenemos preparado un minuto.

-¡Casi la mitad!- Dijo Misty.- Ha debido de costaros mucho trabajo.

-La verdad es que sí.- Contestó Warren.- Pero si finalmente lo logramos habrá valido la pena. Amaya, ¿por qué no cantas la parte que ya tenemos?

-¿Eh?- Se reborizó.- Bueno…

-¡Por favor, Amaya!

-¡Sí, venga…!

-Bueno… está bien.

Amaya comenzó a cantar. Su voz era dulce, recordaba lejanamente a la de Jigglypuff, pero era mucho más humana (obviamente) y menos soporífera.

-Wow…- Los chicos no salían de su asombro.

-Eres maravillosa…- Dijo Brock mientras la miraba embelesado desde el suelo.

-Gracias…

-Deja de molestar a la pobre Amaya, Brock.- Le reprendió Misty mientras le ponía de pie de la oreja.

Warren pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-Creo que ya está.- Dijo.- Vamos.

Entraron a la sala donde Jigglypuff les esperaba.

-Voy a reproducir la grabación.- Dijo Warren.

A los pocos segundos todos empezaron a bostezar y el guitarrista se apresuró a apagar el estéreo.

-Nada…

-Jiggly…

-No te pongas triste, cariño. No es culpa tuya. Al fin y al cabo es uno de tus ataques. Uno muy bonito.

Amaya abrazó a su pokémon.

-¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó Ash.

Amaya asintió.

-Y Wigglytuff es de Warren. Además nuestros compañeros también colaboran en la puesta de escena con sus pokémon.

-¿También cantan?

-No.- Respondió el chico.- Hacen los efectos especiales. Colaboran con nosotros un Flareon, un Vaporeon, un Jolteon y un Vileplume.

-Cuántas evoluciones de Eevee…- Comenzó Brock.

-El batería, el teclista y el bajista son hermanos.- Respondió Warren.- Cada uno tiene uno.

-¿Y Vileplume?

-Nos lo presta mi hermana.- Explicó Amaya.

-Vuestra puesta en escena debe de ser impresionante.- Comentó Misty.

-Lo intentamos.- Sonrió Amaya. Miró el reloj.- Warren…

-Sólo quedan dos horas para el concierto.- Dijo él.- Menos mal que el resto se encargan de montar el escenario…

-¿Y vosotros de qué os encargáis?

-De sacar la canción…- Suspiraron.

-¡Lo haremos con vosotros, poco a poco la tendremos entera!

-¡Usaremos esto!- Misty sacó una cajita de su mochila.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Amaya.

-Tapones para los oídos. ¿Qué clase de entrenadora de tipo agua sería si no los llevara siempre encima?

Brock, Ash, Misty y Amaya se pusieron los tapones mientras Warren empezaba a escuchar la grabación y traducirla. A los diez segundos se durmió. Amaya se quitó los tapones y continuó por él. Misty, Ash y Brock eran los encargados de despertarlos y parar y reanudar la grabación cuando se iban durmiendo. Con este sistema lograron terminar la canción en un tiempo récord.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo Amaya.- ¡Está entera! ¡Está entera, Warren! ¡Lo logramos!- Se abrazaron efusivamente para disgusto de Brock.- Muchísimas gracias a todos.

-Sin vosotros jamás lo habríamos conseguido.- Dijo el guitarrista.

-No ha sido nada.- Respondieron.- Estamos deseando ver el concierto.

-Es enseguida.- Respondió Amaya.- Vamos a llevarles las partituras a los demás.

-Creo que mejor dejamos el gimnasio para mañana, ¿no, Ash?- Dijo Misty.

-Casi que sí… bueno, no hay prisa.

-¿Podemos ayudaros a montar el escenario?- Preguntó Brock.

-No, ya habéis hecho muchísimo.- Dijo Warren.- Los demás tienen todo listo. Vosotros centraos en disfrutar del espectáculo.- Sonrió.

Apenas media hora más tarde los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos bajo la suave luz de las farolas en una cálida noche veraniega en el parque central de Ciudad Azafrán.

La puesta en escena no se hizo esperar. Un foco solitario iluminó a Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff en el centro de la tarima. Los pokémon dieron un salto y aterrizaron con una pirueta que se llevó unos cuantos aplausos. Según tocaron el suelo una ligera lluvia de rocío y ascuas iluminó el escenario. Al público apenas llegó el frescor de agua y las cenizas de las brasas. Cuando todos estaban distraídos, un potente rayo solar y un rayo eléctrico iluminaron el parque, haciendo que algunos soltaran exclamaciones de asombro. En ese preciso instante se encendieron los focos, descubriendo a los componentes del grupo ya en sus posiciones.

El concierto dio comienzo bajo las atentas miradas de todos. Los ataques de los pokémon y las coreografías de Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff interactuando con los músicos, y sobre todo con la cantante, llenaron la escena de vida. La música era realmente buena. Llegado un momento Amaya comenzó a entonar una canción sobre Eevee, y sus tres evoluciones parecieron en escena haciendo gala de poderosísimos ataques. No tardó mucho en aparecer también Vileplume en un tema sobre "esporas de amor" o algo así. La combinación de música, danza y lucha de los pokémon y sus entrenadores era fascinante.

No podían esperar al número final. La cosa no podía ir mejor.

El momento culmen llegó casi dos horas más tarde. Amaya entró sola en escena vestida con un largo y vaporoso vestido rosa. Por un lateral, de traje y con la guitarra colgada entró Warren (en ese momento Ash podía oír los dientes de Brock chirriando de rabia y celos) la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta el micrófono de pie. La dejó allí y se ubicó en la parte trasera del escenario.

-Hemos dejado esta canción para el final. Es muy especial para nosotros porque está dedicada a los pokémon que dan nombre a nuestro grupo, que siempre han estado ahí, con los que empezamos y los que estarán con nosotros hasta que dejemos los escenarios para siempre: Jigglypuff y Wigglytuff. Y también a los amigos que nos han ayudado a conseguir tenerlo todo listo para esta noche. Gracias a todos.- Ella miró en su dirección.

Ambos pokémon entraron por los laterales y se situaron al lado de la vocalista. Dieron una nota, la primera. Apenas fueron tres segundos, lo suficiente para que el público se relajara, pero no tanto como para adormecerlo.

Y Amaya empezó a cantar con el único acompañamiento de la guitarra.

Durante los siguientes minutos un sonido angelical llenó los oídos y los corazones de todos los espectadores, quienes deseaban que aquella melodía nunca terminara.

Pero terminó. Y con ella el concierto. El público aplaudió enfervorecido mientras los cinco músicos, la hermana de Amaya, que era técnico de sonido e iluminación, y los pokémon saludaban.

Nuestros héroes esperaron a que todo el mundo hubiera pedido sus autógrafos y se hubiera marchado para acercarse a ellos para darles la enhorabuena.

-¡Ha sido alucinante!- Exclamó Ash.

-¡Un éxito total!- Aseguró Misty.

-Gracias.- Respondieron los seis al unísono, sonrientes a más no poder.

-Y veo que la hermanita de Amaya ha heredado sus mismos genes de belleza deslumbrante…- Empezó a decir Brock a una asustada chica con un Vileplume.

-Para ya.- Le reprendió Misty con un tirón de orejas.

-No alegra que os gustara. Estáis más que invitados a venir cuando queráis. Si volvéis a pasaros por Ciudad Azafrán no dudéis en avisar.- Dijo Warren, y Amaya asintió en apoyo.

-Seguro que lo haremos.- Dijo Misty. En sus brazos Togepi empezó a bostezar. Pikachu le siguió.

-Creo que es hora de irse a la cama.- Dijo Ash.

-Sí.- Confirmó Amaya.- Es lo que deberíamos hacer todos.

Entre abrazos los chicos dijeron adiós a sus nuevos amigos. Aunque no había logrado librar su batalla de gimnasio, Ash estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado del día y no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de haberlo pasado de esa forma. Estaba seguro de que volvería a tener noticias de los Jigglypuffs de Azafrán, cuando sus canciones sonaran en la radio y sus caras llenaran los pósters de las adolescentes de todo el Pokémundo. Y eso sería muy pronto.

Durante su viaje había descubierto que muchas personas utilizaban sus pokémon para cosas muy diferentes a combatir. Poco importaba que un entrenador hiciera una cosa u otra, porque lo importante era la conexión que establecía con su pokémon. Realmente era maravilloso conocerlos y descubrir todo lo que podían hacer esas maravillosas criaturas. Ash no veía la hora de continuar su viaje.

_¡Hola! Os presento el primer relato de CRÓNICAS POKÉMON, mi nuevo fic. Como iréis viendo, las historias que aparecen transcurrirán en diferentes momentos y regiones y no guardan ninguna conexión entre sí (o igual sí, ya veremos) _

_Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis reviews bonitos para inspirarme ^^ (o feos, ¡no quiero mentiras!)_


End file.
